


sun, moon, stars

by Suicix



Category: GOT7
Genre: Early Mornings, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hotels, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: The two of them are different kinds of warm, Bambam thinks – Jackson bright and Mark soft.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is set sometime during the turbulence in usa tour (late january 2017).

It’s kind of impressive, Bambam thinks, to be the last to wake up when you’re sleeping in the same bed as Mark. Either that, or it’s pretty pathetic, because Mark would probably sleep for a week if he was allowed to, but Bambam would rather think of it as an achievement. Besides, he _deserves_ his sleep: he’s only just about recovered from the flight to the States and pretty much the worst jetlag he’s ever experienced.

His eyes are heavy and he keeps them closed for now – if it were nearly time to get up, he’d know. Jackson and Mark are either side of him, just as they were when they fell asleep last night, talking to each other more quietly than usual (on Jackson’s part, at least) as if they’ve been trying not to wake Bambam up. Bambam just relaxes, unsure if they can tell whether he’s awake yet, and listens.

As he does, though, he has to blink his eyes open and frown, because something’s _up_. It’s like something impossible happened to him overnight and he’s somehow lost all comprehension skills, but after a moment he realises: they’re speaking Mandarin. Relief washes over him – though he’s not exactly amused all the same.

“Excuse me? How would you like it if I just suddenly started speaking Thai?” he says in place of a _good morning_ , his voice still obviously rough with sleep. Jackson just laughs in answer to that, though not unkindly.

“Oh? Who would you even be talking to then?” says Jackson. He pokes Bambam in the shoulder. It’s only a gentle tap, but it still has all the precision of a fencer.

“Well, neither of _you_ ,” is Bambam’s answer, and now Mark’s the one laughing, almost right into Bambam’s ear, more cheerful than Bambam’s ever heard him sound this early on in the day.

“And how do you know we’re not like, planning the most amazing surprise for you?” Jackson continues, sitting up a little more and stretching. “And we have to talk about it in Mandarin to keep it a secret? We do nice things for you. We’re good boyfriends.”

It’s true – they are. If there’s one thing that Bambam definitely can’t deny, it’s that. He still can’t believe it sometimes: that he has this, and with _them_. He never could have imagined it actually happening, never would have thought that stupid teenage crushes on his hyungs would ever become anything more than just that. (And that’s what it would still be now, he guesses, because he still _is_ a teenager, if only barely: it’s only Korea telling him he isn’t, telling him he’s twenty-one before he’s even turned twenty.)

“The very best,” Mark says. He presses a kiss to the top of Bambam’s head, gentle, and once he’s pulled back, Jackson’s hand is there instead, stroking through Bambam’s hair. Bambam leans in to the touch, making a disgruntled noise when Jackson stops. They don’t often get to wake up together, after all, with the three of them all in different rooms in the dorm. Touring, on the other hand, gives them that chance, even though they usually have to be up early – even though Jackson’s getting out of bed at this very second.

“We should get up,” he says in response to Bambam’s groan. “We’ve got a busy day, yeah?”

Again, it’s something Bambam can’t disagree with. He’d just rather stay here with Mark curled around him for a while longer than get out of bed. Mark’s arms are just so comfortable, and the mattress is still warm beside Bambam from Jackson’s body heat, and it’s honestly _perfect_ , even with Jackson gone.

They’re different kinds of warm, Bambam thinks – Jackson bright and Mark soft. As if to demonstrate exactly that, Mark pulls Bambam into him a little more, pressing his face to Bambam’s neck, while Jackson walks across to the window to pull the curtains open. It’s freezing outside now that they’ve gone further north, nothing like it was in Miami, but the sun still shines in through the window, and the way it’s hitting Jackson’s skin makes him look like he’s glowing, like _he’s_ the sun, the source of all energy and light, keeping the world going. Jackson could probably reveal that he actually _is_ the sun, and Bambam wouldn’t even be surprised. He’d believe it if Mark suddenly told them that he’s the moon, too, if one night he just started shining through his clothes with no explanation for it. A little mysterious, simultaneously subtle and bright, but never in a way that’s overpowering.

And if they’re Bambam’s sun and moon, then that makes him… what, the stars? Bambam can live with that. He’s certainly got jackets that are sparkly enough, and he _is_ a star, in a less literal definition of the word. The whole comparison definitely seems to fit right now: him and Mark trying to hang on to the night sky by spending some more time in bed while Jackson just rises higher, burns even brighter.

“Come on!” Bambam can’t even see Jackson now, but he can hear him from the en suite over the sound of the taps being turned on. “You two should start to get up as well!”

“For someone who’s so into being healthy, he sure doesn’t seem to want us to get enough rest,” Mark murmurs against Bambam’s neck, and Bambam chuckles. It’s a joke, really: they both slept just fine. Bambam definitely did, at least, and there’s nothing to indicate that Mark didn’t.

“Maybe we should get up, though,” Bambam says, trying to wriggle out of Mark’s grip so he can turn around to look at him. Mark lets him, arms loosening as soon as he realises what Bambam’s doing. “And hey, think about it, hyung – you’ll get to see your family in a couple of days.”

Just that is enough to make Mark smile, the kind of smile that has his eyes lighting up, too – the kind of smile that’s impossible not to return. Bambam gets it, and Jackson does, too, but he knows it must be even harder for Mark: Thailand’s a lot closer to Korea than America is and Mark doesn’t get to go back home as often as Bambam does. Any time that Mark gets to spend here is important.

“Yeah,” Mark says, voice soft. “I will.” He’s smiling even wider now, and Bambam has to lean across to kiss him. It’s light and tender, just a brush of lips, but one of Mark’s hands reaches up to Bambam’s face, keeping him there, making it last.

Making it last until they’re startled apart by the sound of an alarm the other side of the bed, from where Jackson left his phone on the nightstand. The noise is loud and jarring, and Jackson set the alarm for earlier than he needed to, because it’s definitely still earlier than the time they needed to be awake by, and he rushes back from the bathroom to shut it off.

“Sorry!” Finally, the noise ceases, Jackson’s thumb hitting the _stop_ on his phone screen hard enough that Bambam hears it happen. “Should have cancelled that when I got out of bed.”

“You should have,” says Mark, sitting up properly now. He yawns into the back of his hand and runs his other hand through his hair, and then smiles up at Jackson, all the softness of earlier still there.

Bambam glances between them, and the main thought in his head is one that crosses his mind often, every time they get a music show win, every time they visit a new city: that he’s just so incredibly _lucky_. (And that now, even with as much as he thinks it about the group as a whole, he’s even luckier that he gets to think it about just these two.)

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr @ vibetechs!!


End file.
